


Abandoned Buildings and Historical Artifacts

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Barry teasing Len, Barry thinks he's cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, These two are dorks, even if he pretends otherwise, so does Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry go check out an abandoned building one night when some kids report weird stuff going on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Buildings and Historical Artifacts

“So…why were you worried about this place? Kids mess around and scare themselves near old buildings all the time. Neither of them were hurt.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been here for years, but I figured it’d just be good to be sure nothing was going on.”

“You used to come here?”

“Back in 7th grade.”

“Oh…so…everything here’s a historical artifact, then?”

Len pulled his goggles off to narrow his eyes at Barry, staying silent.

Barry gave a wide, completely unrepentant grin to his boyfriend.

Len rolled his eyes and put his goggles back on. “You think you’re so cute.”

“I’m adorable. And you think so, too.”

Len snorted, but couldn’t help the slight smile and tried to cover it up by making a show of lifting his hood up.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation between Vic and Walt during s4e2 (War Eagle) of Longmire.


End file.
